


Confession Of Love

by TheBarfly001



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishani writes about her love of Dusty Crophopper in her diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Of Love

Ishani was writing in her diary about her personal relationship with Dusty Crophopper, the plane she loved dearly. She wrote:

"The first time I met Dusty Crophopper was very interesting. He crashed into some oil cans, which was partly my fault since he was distracted by me passing by. We started an amusing conversation that had us talking some more. The next time we talked, he told me I was very aerodynamic, which really touched me. I still feel guilty about telling him to follow the railroad tracks in the Himalayas. He soon found out I set him up and got upset. In China, I heard that he helped El Chupacabra woo Rochelle, which showed that he always cares about other people and I know that he will always do so. We have now been seeing one another for several months. During that time, we have gotten ever closer towards each other to the point of kissing a few times. Every time we kissed he told me that he loved me with all his heart. I told him likewise. Dusty is an amazing plane, and I hope to marry him someday."

Ishani closed the book and backed away from the table. She looked at the moon through the window of the ornately decorated room that she was in. The she looked back at the book and rolled forward to it. She gently lowered her nose until her lips touched it, giving a little kiss. Her eyes then went back to the moon. "I love you, Dusty.", she whispered.


End file.
